Heroes: The Ultimate Power (film)
Heroes: The New Heroes is an upcoming 2013 romantic superhero film, and the third installment in the ''Heroes'' film seires based on the 2009 novel with the same title written by Joanne White. Michael Bay, will replace David Slade as director of the film. It is set to release in theatrical release and IMAX 3D for the first time on July 19, 2013, eight months after the previous film, which is released on November 21, 2012. Cast Main Characters *Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey,Amanda Bowen returns for Heroes sequel. Retrieved August 5, 2010., a normal girl who turned 19, is force to bring her boyfriend Mark and best friend Joe together to defend her from the attack of three nemesis and their newborn army. She will also have to choice between Mark and Joe. *Zac Efron as Mark Brown,Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. leader of the Brown family, his friends, but adoptive brothers and sisters and Amanda's 22-year-old boyfriend, who protects her from the attack of the nemesis. *David Henrie as Joe Osment,David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Amanda's best friends, who is growing close to Amanda and admits that he's in love with her and will be better than Mark. *Kristin Davis as Lisa Humphrey,Kristen Davis joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 22, 2010. Amanda's divorce mother, as she moves with her mother to Los Angeles. *Dean Cain as Jonathan Watson,Dean Cain joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Amanda's father, who stayed in New York following his divorce from Lisa. *Chelsea Staub as Maria Gray,Chelsea Staub joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. She is revealed that she has superpowers. *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tina Gordon, one of Amanda's friend.Meaghan Jette Martin joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. *Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams,Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. He has superpowers, like Joe. *Sean Faris as Greg Brown,Sean Faris joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's brother, who is a superhero like Mark. *Boddy Edner as Kyle Brown,Bobby Edner joins Heroes movie franchise. Mark's second brother. *Emma Stone as Lilly Brown,Emma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's first sister. *Ashlee Simpson as Nathalie Brown,Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's second sister. *Chad Michael Murray as Michael Williams, a 25-year-old villains, and leader of his two team Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold is set to destroy Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown and his family. *Avril Lavgine as Stephanie McDonald, Michael's 25-year-old girlfriend, and member of his side alongside Tim Arnold, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Usher as Tim Arnold, Michael and Stephanie's 25-year-old friend, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Chace Crawford as Jonathan,Chace Craword to star in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. a member of the officer. He is the ultimate leader that takes over the rules. *Jared Padalecki as Tom,Jared Paldelecki stars in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation?. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. the oldest and toughest member of the officer. *Austin Butler as Ben,Austin Butler joins Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. member of the officer. *Miley Cyrus as Amy,Miley Cyrus signs up for another franchise? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. a female member of the officer. She has an ability to tourture hero's mind and rayal pain. *Alex Pettyfer as GregAlex Pettyfer to star in movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. member of the officer. Production Development On July 21, 2010, Warner Bros. began to greelight all of the Heroes book into film adaptation.Heroes film series greenlighted by Warner Bros. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Warner Bros. also puts The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first three films. David Slade said he will not return as director, because of his schedule.David Slades to direct Heroes movie adaptation?. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Instead, Michael Bay will instead direct.David Slade leaves Heroes; Michael Bay to direct third Heroes movie. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Filming It was confirmed that production will began the same production of the first installment. Scenes will be filmed in Los Angeles. Sequel Heroes: The Final Battle, the fourth and final installment has been officially greenlight by Warner Bros. right after production beginning of the first two installment .Warner Bros. Greenlight Heroes movie sequel. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. It is was said the the film is set for release sometimes in summer or fall 2014 with production beginning on same day like the first and second film. Following the book franchise's success, Warner Bros. plans to greenlight The Final Battle, the fourth and final installment after The New Heroes completes production.Heroes - Four Movies Set to be Greenlight by Warner Bros. Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. However, with the fourth and final book has too many information, it decided that it may split the fourth movie into two-parts, like it did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows].Can Final Heroes Movie become Two-Parts? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. References External links